The power from the innocents
by Eveline2
Summary: Eveline Fa Reasez and her sister Caroline had lost their parents, and yet surprisingly, they've discovered their talent for magic by being taken to an Academy of Mages. But then, they realized that they have to fight the Zirexes? Can they handle that?


???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sky had darkened, the wolves howled, and the owls hooted. All the lights in Tryame are turned off, all except one-the one in the Reasezs' house. Eveline Ce Reasez sat by her mother, listening to her parents' escaping plan. Her blond hair itched as she listened, and her eyes watered. Her sister Caroline sat in her room, sketching, still too young to join a serious family conversation. She loved drawing the dark flamed fire, they always seemed so fascinating to her. The Reasezs weren't nobles of any kind, but ever since they had their two girls, they had enjoyed every bit of their lifetime. Eveline and her parents stood up and began leaving the table and the untouched food on it. "Caroline honey, stop what you are doing, and come here," ordered her mother. Caroline thought that her mother was going to tell her another one of her fascinating stories, so excitedly, she bounced toward her family. Then she realized that they were not sitting around the table like they usually were, but before she could ask why, she was asked to go to their wide beamed barn with her sister. She saw Eveline lifting up hays to make a little hole big enough for about two girls as slender as they are. " Hurry up Carrie! Bend over and fit yourself in this hole I made!" "What?" " What are you talking about? What's going on?" Asked Caroline, confused. She realized that her mother's face no longer contained an assuring smile; instead, a worried expression took over. " Caroline my sweet," her father started off explaining, " We need you to do this, it's for you and your sister's own safety." "We're really sorry for not making you understand all these, but you see, everything is just so complicated for you to comprehend, and we don't have much time left," said her mother. Eveline tugged her sister's sleeve, and without a word, they curled themselves in the hole. " The Zirexes Eveline, you got to take care of your sister and hide from them!" their parents warned. The Zirexes are a group of dark mages who are against light magic, and had the idea of killing every Fardeminian-a light magic natural child. Of course, the two girls were part of their target. The adults bent down to give each of their beloved girls good-bye kisses. Seeing the confused face on Caroline, her mother began opening her dried mouth. Just when she was about to assure her girl that everything will be all right, they heard a bang on the door, and knew what was coming. Eveline put a finger in front of her mouth to indicate her sister of keeping quiet. "Hey you! Any Fardeminians in your house?" they heard one of the Zirexes demanded. " Stupid, they are light mages themselves!" another voice hoarse out. " Then what are you waiting for? Take them first and we'll hunt down the little ones later since we don't even know if they're in here!" a leader voice commended. The mages stole a quick glance at the girls and left unwillingly with the Zirexes dragging roughly. There was a bang of the door, and then, silence took place. Caroline struggled to go after them, but was kept down by her sister. That was the girls' very last time seeing their parents. " Ma, pa! Don't go!" hollered Caroline, weeping after Eveline let go. " What are they going to do with our parents, and what are we going to do?" " Stop Carrie! Calm down. Remember what ma and pa told us that day? They told us that after the Zirexes leave, we should immediately get out of this house and set out for Rosevill to meet the professors that are going to take care of us," reminded Eveline. "But. But what about ma and pa? What will happen to them?" inquired the little one still too small to understand the cruel world. " They.. They.." Eveline stumbled, finding it hard to explain.  
  
" They what?" Caroline asked anxiously.  
  
" The Zirexes are going to kill them,"  
  
" Kkkilll them?" repeated Carolina, not wanting to admit the truth. " No they are not! They are not separating us from our parents!" " Shush, what happened had happened, and we can't travel back in time. So let's just start planning our next step instead of wasting our time crying for ma and pa when we know that they can't come back." Caroline became quiet, and began whipping tears off her face. "So that's why they told us to hide under the hays, to protect us and scarify themselves for our safety! Her sister pondered to herself " Oh ma, pa! Carrie is right, you two gave up your lives for us, but why? Why do you have to do that"? The barn was dim, but there were still enough light for the girls to see each other. "Okay Carrie," ordered the older one, "Let's get some food since we haven't had dinner yet and set out for that Rosevill place right now before the Zirexes come back." " But what about our clothes and stuff? Aren't we going to pack some gowns to wear if we aren't coming back here?" Caroline asked, never forgetting about her clothes. " Pa told us that we're going to be given new clothes to wear at the school we are going to," assured Eveline.  
  
" Rosevill, is that the name of it?"  
  
"No, Rosevill is the place that we're going to meet the professors in, and I really don't remember the name of the Academy, and WE REALLY NEED TO HURRY UP!" "Alright, I'll get some pastries," offered Caroline dashing toward the dinning room.  
  
??? ?????????????????????????  
  
It was extremely dark outside, as dark as a black hole if there is one. The stars shined wildly, and the moon dangled down in a friendly way. "I'm cold, and my ears are freezing," whined Caroline rubbing her hands against them. "Me too," agreed her sister, " so let's talk about something and maybe we won't feel as chilly," And they did. They talked about how happy they were on last Christmas, and about how good their ma was at telling stories. Then, tears slipped down their cheeks, drop by drop. " Remember?" asked Caroline sobbing, " that pa had said something about us having magic, and promised that he was going teach us it?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember,"  
  
"But he never did," another drop of tear rolled down, and she bit into the pastry solemnly. " Carrie?" Eveline asked, "Do you think we really have magic? I mean, ma and pa told us that some people have magic that aren't very strong so they have to memorize spells or something most of time while others that have natural talent could make the same progress with barely any spells." "How am I supposed to know, you are the clever one Eve? Besides, I don't even care about it, all I care right now is to have our parents back!" " Now we're wandering off to the sad point of view again. Ma said that we should always open up our memories to the good things we did or anything that would make us happy." Eveline educated her sister, sounding like their mother.  
  
"But what if I can't help it?"  
  
The older girl shrugged, and took a big bite into her pastry. Caroline tilted her head up to look at her sister, " When are we going to get to that Rosevill place, it seemed like if we've been through thousands of hours, and-. Before she could finish, the girls felt a push on their back and fell on their knees. "Look at what they're eating!" They heard a dark shadow yelled. " Hmmm, yum pastries!" another rough voice rang, digging through the girls basket, "let's take some!" "Eveline looked up, and realized that the attackers were a group of boys just a little older than she is. " Don't you rascals dare to hurt us!" "What did you call us play-pretty? Rascals?" a tall one demanded, rolling up his sleeves to form a fighting position. He grabbed Caroline up by her collars instead and demanded, " Is this the cute little princess that you are defending? In fact, I think she's the ugliest nuisance I've ever met!" Eveline stood up on her wobbly legs and pulled on the boy's sleeve hard. I have to be brave, she thought. Brave as a bear. "What are you trying to do play-pretty? Wasting your energy?" The boys laughed coldly. Caroline's mind lighted, she bit hard into the boy's hand and freed herself. "Stop Bigeye! You better." the other boy warned, but before he could finish, the girls heard a loud buzz, and realized that the boys were gone.  
  
A big woman came; she was wearing a huge cloak.  
  
" Goodness sake, are you girls all right?" she asked in a voice friendlier than how she looked. Eveline got a closer look at the lady and realized that she's black. Her face seemed way too small for her body, and on it, a pair of dark brown eyes twinkled. Caroline once again dropped on her knees, and was too weak to speak. " Not really, depends on your definition of alright!" replied Eveline instead. The other girl finally gained enough energy to get up, " What just happened? Where did the monsters go?" "They got what they deserved," answered the woman grinning.  
  
"Who are you any way?" Eveline asked suspiciously.  
  
"Sorry for not introducing myself, but I am one of the professors at R.A.O.M. or Rohr Academy Of Mages, and if I'm not mistaking, you girls must be the Reasezs. By the way, my name is Halemston Rostone, I'd like for people to call me Professor Rostone, and we better hurry up before either the Zirexes or the Rupiots spot us," answered the woman. "The what?" Eveline and her sister asked together. "Rupiots, or people without any kind of magic. Light mages aren't supposed to be seen or recognized by them," the newcomer answered. "Professor Rostone, what's taking so long?" a man in blue cloak asked, hurrying toward them at the same time. He had a pair of blue eyes that danced when he was talking and tan colored skin. Seeing the girls staring at him, he came to a halt "Well, well, well, look what we found! The Fardeminians of the Reasezs! My name is Tamiron Kope in case you girls have not yet known. By the way, what are you girls' names?" "My name is Eveline Ce Reasez, and I'd prefer people calling me Eve." Seeing her sister starting off, Caroline added "And my name is Caroline, or Carrie." "Wow, pretty names!" admired Kope. " We are much obliged seeing you two safe," Rostone added. The four of them heard a loud tone behind them, and turned around. There, was a strip of gold glowing fire, encircling the black dirty wall. "Oh boy," Kope half exclaimed. "We've GOT to get through before the powders run out!" warned Rostone in a high pitch, leaving the girls lost in the mist. " Come on girls," said Kope nudging the youngsters toward the wall. "What are those?" Caroline asked pointing at the wall. "They are called the Flicker Fire powder," Kope explained. "What are they for?" asked Caroline. "They're." "No time to explain! Now children, we will be entering through this wall to our temple. But before you do, breathe in and out rhythmically. Then walk step by step toward the part of the wall that's encircled by the powders. They will automatically expand it's size when you get near to it, but try not to touch any of the powders since some of those cunning creatures might be ferocious enough to hurt you." Rostone instructed.  
  
"What?" the girls asked at the same time.  
  
"Here Professor Rostone, let me demonstrate it," suggested the other adult. Rostone nodded to show approval. The man closed his eyes for a minute and murmured something. Then slowly, he strolled toward the Flicker Fire while inhaling loud enough for the girls to hear. All of a sudden, the circle let out what's more like a groan and expanded big enough to let the man thorough. The mage then disappeared in blink of second into the glowing mist. The girls gasped while watching. "I consider that you girls have understood the process by now, or do you not?" asked Rostone after the shape had shrank. The girls looked at each other and nodded at the dedicate hesitating. "Well then, how about you Eve? Would you like to start for your sister?" Rostone asked. Eveline looked troubled, she didn't want to tell the dedicate that she's scared, so steadied her legs and walked toward the wall. She breathed rhythmically as the dedicate had instructed, and step by step, moved near the strange creatures. "Please be nice to me Mr. Flicker Fire, please!" she whispered. "Ahhh.!" a vicious voice startled Eveline. "I see that you have something we Flicker Fire don't like!" Awed, Eveline took a step back and turned back for help from the adult mage. Instead of Rostone and her sister that she was supposed to see, a powerful strip of light jumped into her eyes.  
  
"Oh please sir, be nice!" she pleaded desperately.  
  
"What did you say? Be nice? Well, we Flicker Fire will never do so unless you are one of us!" the same voice vibrated. Eveline was scared to death; meanwhile, she looked around the new place. There were glowing bubbles all over the place, they weren't making very much light although they kept their flicker. It seemed to Eveline that she was standing on some sort of clouds. The girl realized she must be somehow inside the Flicker Fire that she was supposed to go through. The orphan might have thought of this as a pretty scene if she were with her family, visiting. "Professor Rostone? Kope?" the blond girl asked. "Is anyone here?" Eveline shivered all over. "Carrie?" Her voice was quivering. She squeezed her eyes, and tears came out, but this time they were the tears of fear. "Am I going to be stuck here forever?" she asked herself while sobbing. "Let her go! I order you!" a familiar voice popped out. It took the young orphan a few minutes until she realized that Rostone was speaking. She looked around, and noticed that the glowing mists were gone. Instead of the creepy glowing creatures she was with, Eveline made out that she was now standing on a green meadow in front of a tall gray building. "What was that?" she asked herself. "Eve!" a childish voice called out. Eveline turned, and saw her sister running toward her, and behind the girl, Dedicate Kope trotted along. "Oh Carrie," Eveline cried, letting out a sigh of relief. The two blond girls hugged each other, and was patted on the backs by the dedicates. Caroline looked at her sister, and frowned, "What happened Eve? I thought you went through that thing before me, but then we couldn't find you anywhere when I came out. So Professor Rostone said something about you being trapped and.." "There you all are! Professor Rostone, the girls are over here!" Kope exclaimed. The woman hurried toward the orphans and hugged both of them. They could clearly see the relieved expression on her face. "Professor Rostone, what just happened? I mean, why were those Flicker Fire things being vicious to me and not my sister. And why did I get stuck in there for such a long time when everyone else came out of it just fine?" Eveline inquired. The two exchanged glances and Kope said, "You will soon know, but as for now, I think we should better register for rooms." The newcomers looked at each other, and seeing the dedicates walking, they quickly followed.  
  
????????????????????? The door squeezed as it opened unwillingly. An old woman in long white overgown that was coated by a matching colored cloak greeted the four. "Welcome to Rohr Academy Of Mages!" she said. "As to my knowledge, you must be the girls from Mr. And Mrs. Reasez - Eveline and Caroline, am I correct?" "Yes you certainly are Professor Bioryae, and these girls need to register for a room." Kope replied. "Okay, but before we do anything, I need the girl's ages," the white haired professor told them. "I'm thirteen years old, and my sister is eight-almost nine," Eveline replied for her sister. "Alright, let's see, Caroline and Eveline, special talent - Dream Cottage, Girls Dormitory, #309," murmured the lady, while writing down information about the two newcomers on a folder, which was titled 'Students' Profile'. "The girls should be in Dream Cottage, #309," repeated Bioryae, pulling out a rusty key out of her pocket. "All right," Rostone answered abruptly, and took the key. "Come on girls." "Oh one more thing," cried out the elder lady when they started leaving, "the Newcomers Party is on tomorrow, 8pm, and we'll be looking forward to see you there." The mages thanked her, and the girls smiled to show respect. Then, they started walking out of the building. "Where are we going?" asked Caroline, the blond head was so tired that her eyelid fought to stay separate.  
  
"To your dormitory," answered Kope, chuckling.  
  
"But isn't it in this huge building? I mean, I thought I saw some girls in their pajamas walking up the stairs while we were registrating." Kope looked at Rostone, who ignored him. "Not all the dormitories are in this building," she replied quickly. Her smile was so fake that Eveline knew she was hiding something. The door squeezed once more as they pushed it, but this time, Eveline thought she heard it grunt. The wind blew hard outside, and the moon shimmered. Caroline clenched her arms around Eveline's and began shivering from head to toe. Without realizing where they were going, the girls followed the professors, and reached another door. The words "Dream Cottage" was carved on it. "Why is it called Cottage when it is a building?" asked Eveline in a tired voice. "Well, we really don't know, it's been called by that name for ages," answered Kope patiently. They walked silently without a word, and climbed the endless stairs. Caroline insisted to keep her eyes open so she wouldn't bump into any obstacles while Eveline's mind was set on the wall they had went through and the voices she heard. The two girls realized that this building was way dimmer than the other one, and looking up at the old cracked ceiling, they sensed a strange feeling. Finally, they stopped climbing the stairs and came to a halt by a wooden door that has #309 carved. Rostone pulled out the key and inserted it in the hole. "Tomorrow at eight o clock in the morning, we will come and take you two for breakfast in the Main Hall since it might give you a hard time finding the way by yourselves," she announced, "and also, your dresses and cloaks should be on your beds. You will be required to pick out a dress and a cloak that match with it everyday to wear. Starting from tomorrow, you two will put your dirty clothes next to the door, and some maids will come and pick it up to get it washed. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Madame," the girls answered politely together.  
  
"We are expecting every lamp to be turned off before twelve o clock in the night. If we see any exceptions, the person will be serving detention on the following day," Kope sternly instructed the girls. "How long are we going to stay here?" asked Caroline when the dedicates were getting ready to leave. "Well, until you've grown big enough to take care of yourself I guess," Kope chuckled while Rostone shot daggers at him. "By the way, you two were suppose to bath before going to bed everyday, it's been required here in R.A.O.M. for years, but since we are all worn out and tired, we'll let you girls slip out. And just in case if one of you is desperate for a shower, the Girl's Bathing Suit is right down the hall." Rostone pointed, and Kope giggled. "Restroom should be in your room," the man added. "Good night girls." "Good night." "Sweet dreams." "You too!" The sisters stepped into their new room, and found their new clothes and plain white pajamas tidily folded on their beds. There were ten dresses in and the same number of cloaks for each of them. Eveline eyed the beds that were side by side near the wall, and the desk that separated them. On the desk, they found two journal books. Eveline grinned to herself, "how did they know that I like writing journals?" "Come on Carrie, lets put up our clothes in the cubby right there and get ready for bed," suggested Eveline who was always organized. While sorting their clothes, Eveline decided that they're more like uniforms than just gowns and cloaks since every one of them had the initial "R.A.O.M." embroidered on. Caroline hurried to the windows, "We are actually living on the highest floor of this building, can you believe it?" exclaimed Caroline while closing them. The girl liked living up high so that she could see every single thing below her. It didn't take them long to get everything organized. The two girls changed into their pajamas, and Caroline curled herself in the warm blanket and closed her eyes while Eveline started her first journal in her new book. I'd like to start off my first story by writing a letter to my parents. ...  
  
Dear Ma and Pa:  
  
Carrie and I had just arrived R.A.O.M.(Rohr Academy Of Mages) as you have instructed. We went through a wall in Rosevill, which you two have never mentioned that before. Although strange things happened in there, I still made it through safely. Anyway, now I am writing this letter in our dormitory and getting ready for bed. Let me fill you in on how our dormitory is. Since this is our first day here, we had to get everything organized. I remembered the way you arrange things back at Tryame and did ours according to that. Oh Ma & Pa, I know that we will be spending our lifetime here in the temple and probably never being able to go back to our hometown. I know that I will have to take care of Carrie the same way you took care of me. One thing that I also know and am sure of is that you two are somewhere in a better place watching us. Somewhere, yes you are! Love, Eve ?????????????????  
  
It was 1:30 when Eveline went to bed. She glanced at the rusty clock and gasped when she saw the time, "I'd better turn off the lamp before anyone find out!" she warned herself. Eveline looked at her sister, who was sound asleep, and smiled. She closed her eyes and wished herself sweet dreams. 


End file.
